The present invention generally relates to safety razors and more particularly relates to a device for counting the number of times a particular razor blade has been used.
Sometimes the user of a safety razor will attempt to shave with a dull blade, having forgotten how many times a particular blade had been used previously. This problem is especially common when several disposable razors of the same type are stored together, or when the blade on a non-disposable razor is not replaced at regular time intervals. The use of a dull blade generally will result in a poor shave, and may be uncomfortable.